The Centipede
by Novasix
Summary: This story follows the idea of- 'What if Ken Kaneki wasn't an artificial one eyed ghoul, but a real one, made from a human and a ghoul.' He isn't trying to make the world better for both humans, and Ghouls. He's just got one hell of a grudge on the CCG and will stop at nothing to make them crumble. Rated M for gore, cursing and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so don't go all out on me for this story, it's my first Tokyo ghoul one ever.**  
 **Criticism is welcome as long as it's constructive and not just a petty way to try and make me feel bad.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- The new Organization**

In retrospect, it would be hard not to notice a head full of white hair on a man with such a strong aura of power radiating off of him like beams of light from the sun, but then again the people who failed to notice the man were just mere humans.

To them he was just some boring kid who looked like he had given up his book grades and spot as class nerd for the bad life of dying hair and painting nails. But to Ghouls they saw one of their own. Someone who wasn't afraid to spill blood to get what they want. They saw a strong leader walking among them, and with respect they had bowed their heads just a few centimeters, another thing that had been neglected by the eyesight of the humans.

No human would think that this kid would be a ghoul, with the way he helped others, and spoke in a kind way. No one human would guess that when they had their doors closed, and their covers pulled high that this kind man was doing quite the opposite, and was jumping from building to building, escaping the clutches of yet another Dove.

"Damn" The word slipped through chapped lips, dry from the rushing wind that came strong with each burst forward. White hair stuck to pale skin, soaked with sweat that rolled down in ringlets.

This process had been going on for about an hour now, and the one being chased was beginning to tire. Each turn that was taken by the Chasee was rewarded by the Chasers turning and getting right back in speed with the one being chased.  
Every few minutes a foul word would escape the Chasee's lips, muffled by the leather of the mask.

If you hadn't guessed it yet, this was a normal Chase of an Investigator and a ghoul. Though in this case it happened to be two high ranking investigators chasing one male ghoul. Now to humans, this would seem like a normal chase. They would do what was called for and lock their doors, just to sit down on the couch and do nothing further.  
But to both the ghoul and the investigators, this was no normal chase.  
For the investigators, this would be a three way victory, if they would get ahold of the male ghoul.

Once again, the process started over with a turn. But this time was different. There wasn't another building which meant that both the ghoul and Tue investigators were now in the ground, making the investigators have the upper hand.

"Shit!" The curse was louder this time, and the mask could not keep the words from reaching the two investigators ears. This caused the two men to smirk, thinking that they had won and cornered the S rated ghoul. Of course bit would've helped to know that the word had been a signal, but when that had finally occurred to them they were already being knocked out and slung across a large shoulder.

In a coffee shop, not to far from where the 'crime scene' happened, and man with a head full of white hair, sat down at a table across from a girl with a head full of long purple hair. They both sported the same book with them and had been reading when the news caught their attention.

" _Last night, two investigators by the name of Hoji, and Takizawa disappeared after going to pursue the ghoul known as Eye patch"_ The new reported stated professionally and two books were put down before she continued.

" _At the crime scene both weapons were found, both open and in combat mode, no blood was seen at the sight, but some have their suspicions that the two are dead. Due to this incident the ghoul Eyepatch has risen the ranks into an SS ranking ghoul by the CCG._

"

You've been busy, haven't you, Kaneki~" The purple haired girl stated, quietly in case of the possibility of listeners.

The white haired man, known as Kaneki on hummed and turned back to the TV.

 _"Similar attacks have been reported, caused by other ghouls, ranking from A to as high as SS. The CCG has come to conclusion of a new Organization in Tokyo, one where there is no indication of what their goal is, no information on who the leader may be, and no hint as to how dangerous they could be to human kind, though they do have one lead, that Eyepatch is indeed included in this new group."_

With that ending statement the need turned over to the weather and the two people turned back to their books only this time they couldn't help but have matching smirks that you would only be able to see if you were to be looking closely.

Around the same time of the two figures reading five people were sat at a round table, four men and one girl. They all were investigators by the names of, Amon Kotaru, Akira Mado, Juuzo Suzuya, Sonohara, and Marude. They had all had just finished watching the news report and were all a bit curious, save for Juuzo, who didn't give a rats ass and was only here because every now and then he would get a piece of candy from Sonohara for being quiet.

Amon was first to speak up, "Why did we release that much information to the public" He was a bit tense seeing how that much was released without his knowledge.

Akira, his partner, answered his question, "A ninety eight percent chance shows that at least one member of this supposed new organization has their Tv turned to the news, which means it is likely for them to report back to the group, which lets the ghouls know that we are on to them, if we see a change in the way they usually do things, such as more caution with attacks then we'll be able to tell that there is in fact an Organization and from there we'll have a lead to start investigating without the excuse that it's just a whim"

Hums of agreement went around the table, once again save for Juuzo who still didn't care about anything except for the candy that was being given.

They concluded their meeting after calculating that the next attack was to happen in one week and after that one week they would meet again to discuss whether or not an organization was in fact to problem.

Little did they know that while they had been having there own meeting another one was being held at the same exact time. Though this one included ghouls and two tied up investigators that seemed to be in a very tight predicament.

* * *

 **Let's go over some things first, Rize isn't dead and Kaneki doesn't work at Anteiku in this story.**

 **Though despite that fact he still does know the Anteiku crew including Nishiki and Co. The reason for that will be revealed during the story.**

 **This story isn't Canon for the most part but don't worry, for those of you who love the tragedy of Ken Kaneki's life then you're in luck for that is in fact here as well.**

 **Some characters might be excluded for the sake of the plot but you'll just have to understand that they wo** uldn't fit into the plot at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I will say there are mistakes in this, seeing how last minute while finishing up the chapter I thought of a completely different Idea and restarted to create this. So this was made in one night in order to make it to the deadline date. The reviews so far have motivated me beyond belief and have opened windows to new Ideas so thank you! I'm taking criticism to mind and looking for a Beta reader at the moment to read over things and catch mistakes that I may of missed.**

 **Update notice: I try to update any story I do weekly so in this case since I published this story on Tuesday I try to update on Tuesdays. As the story progresses I may change that a bit depending on how things go.**

* * *

The air had dampened considerably since the incident including the two investigators. The sky had gone from a bright blue during the morning, to a clouded grey as the afternoon made it's way around. Rain had begun to fall in soft ringlets, hitting the wood of the building that everything would take place in.

The building was a simple place. A one story house a few miles from the city, being the home of a rather emotional man as some people who met him would say. The place was light in color, white boards with few accents of red such as the door which was painted rather badly by someone who thought that they could do something on their own. To put it simply it looked like a kids work. The inside was neat enough, an occasional misplaced item scattered along the floor or counter tops. It was a nice place. Nothing bad about it. That is if you didn't count the very faint smell of blood that was in the air, a smell that could only be caught by one with an unnatural keen sense of smell. If one with such an ability had followed that smell you'd soon find a secret door seemingly built into the walls, painted the same color that lead to a dome shaped stone area underground.

The walls were wooden, already showing signs of both molding and decaying as it did it's best to block out the sobs of those who had the pleasure of being in the room.

The ground of the place had no real floor and was instead replaced with damp, slightly tinted soil. Tinted with both the blood and tears of past victims. In the middle of the area sat two men. Blindfolded with a dark cloth to block their eyes from seeing and left with only their sense of smell, hearing, and touch.

Ears could only get a hold of the occasional drip from a rusted pipe that hung loosely from the walls, while Touch only served as a reminder of their predicament, fingers brushing over the harsh rope around their wrists from time to time. Smell was by far the worst. The earthy smell of the place was mixed together with the high smell of Metal and Rot, making it hard for the two men to even breathe the air that was provided. Their voices were impossible to reach as their tongues felt swollen and heavy, chapped lips and irritated wrist already an indication of the time they've been tied up.

After what seemed like an eternity, ears finally caught something other than the other parties shuffling or the occasional drip of the old rusted pipe. A door sliding open, and next heavy footsteps making a dull thud on the earth with each step. Houji, as calm as ever, could only sit tall in this situation while beside him, Takizawa could only swallow and hope that whoever was there, most likely a ghoul, didn't like the beads of sweat that had already began to fall down his face.

Two sets of footsteps, considerably lighter followed behind the first pair, making a total of five people in the room.

Blindfolds were removed and prey was finally able to gaze upon their predators whose masks were already in place.

Everything was silent in the time that both prey and predator stopped to look at the features of each other. Or at least the oldest of the prey did.

Houji noticed immediately despite the masks that two of the predators were male while the last one was female. The biggest male was no doubt Jason, clearly known by his light blonde hair, white suit, and mask. He was obviously the muscle here, and if Houji was correct in his thoughts, was here to protect the two smaller ghouls.

The next male was obviously eyepatch, seeing how he met the appearance explanation to a T. The mask was a black leather material, metal on both sides of the nose as well as being used to hold the eyepatch that covered his right eye and looped around the back of his head. The mouth area was taken over by a snarl, teeth bared in a grotesque grin. Starch white hair contrasted greatly against the dark colors of the masks along with the one grey eye that wasn't covered. He was in casual clothing, a white button up shirt with a pair of dark jeans and boots.

The girl was slim in figure but was noticeably toned. She wore loose clothing, a white long sleeved V-neck dress that reached mid-thigh. To accompany that she wore a pair of knee high white gladiator boots. If Houji was to be completely honest she looked like a pretty innocent girl. Though the mask that she wore gave enough notice to not judge a book by it's cover. Her Mask was quite simple. All black with a red line that curved and met at the bottom to form a cursive _B._ She stuck close to Eyepatch and almost seemed to be keeping as much distance as she could from Jason.

These are the things that Houji took notice of while Takizawa missed. At this moment Takizawa was blinded by the fear he felt. Sure he could kill a couple of ghouls, but what did that matter when he was tied up, without a weapon, and right in front of three powerful ghouls. Sweat rolled down in beads, stopping to hang on his chin before dripping onto the ground or his already dirtied pants. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed the little amount of spit that he currently had. Even an idiot would be able to tell that things were not looking so good for the two investigators.

Eyepatch spoke up first, "Information on the CCG." He spoke calmly, his voice nearly emotionless and holding a tone of authority.

Houji kept his eyes trained on the male, not letting a word through while Takizawa went on to bite his lip harshly to keep quiet. He soon lost to the fight as words burst from his dried lips, "As if we'd tell Ghoul scum like you information." His voice wavered as he shook and in the last attempt to be threatening he gathered all the spittle that he could and spit on Eyepatch, which successfully made it to his mask.

Everything was quiet for a second before a feminine laugh rang through the room. All attention was on the girl as Eyepatch wiped the spittle from his leather mask in slight annoyance. "Oh come on, did no one think that it was funny?" The She-Ghoul said, amusement and childlike innocence clear in her voice. Of course that only lasted for a second before her voice dropped into a dangerous tone, "You know what to do if they won't participate right, Jason?" She said while grabbing Eyepatch's arm and pulling him away to the side lines.

From then on things changed. The masks that once covered the faces of the three ghouls were taken off to reveal their identities and Takizawa was released from his bindings. He fell from his chair and onto the dirt, confusion written on his face. What was really going on here? He stared down at the ground for what seemed like forever until he was shaken out of it by a loud yell. His head whipped around, body freezing and muscles tensing at the sight before him. The arm of Houji fell to the ground, blood dripping down from the wound in large quantities. Next were the fingers, which were pulled off one by one. Takizawa shook, watching in horror as he watched his instructor and partner be tortured.

His face twisted as he watched, stomach acids threatening to spill out. Though it wasn't just the blood and the screams that made him want to throw up. It was the small guilty part of himself that found pleasure in the fact that it wasn't him. His eyes widened to the size of saucers as he admitted that to himself. He was happy that it wasn't him. He was ecstatic to be the lucky one who didn't have to go through that. He was- NO! He shouldn't feel that way. He shook his head, fingers moving the pull at the brown locks, successfully pulling some strands away. His eyes were wide open, but saw nothing. They held color, but no meaning as he slumped over, letting the contents of his stomach out onto the dirt below him.

Slowly the world seemed more and more black and white. Kill or be Killed became the only thoughts that he understood.

"Say, you don't want to die, right?"

Just like that the world became colorful once more, the vibrant colors becoming almost painful for the man as feminine arms wrapped around his torso to drop a weapon of metal into his hands.

"Do you see the world as a cruel place now? Do you want your friend to die? Are you glad it's not you?" The questions were endless and ran on without room for an answer though it mattered not because Takizawa could only hear the voice of an angel when he heard such questions. For this angelic voice gave him the answers to everything.

"Why don't you just kill the big bad ghoul?"

A broken laugh burst from his throat as the male shakily pulled himself on to his feet. Yes. This was the answer to everything. Just kill the ghoul with this knife. Everything will be better after that. Yes, Yes, Yes, YES! And if not then he'd just have to kill everyone there!

With every thought the man became more broken, a shell of who he once was. His sight became more clouded for he did not think about how a kitchen knife wouldn't kill a ghoul. That fact easily slipped his mind as he let a grin curl his lips. The dry skin cracking as letting just a bit of blood drip down and he raised his hands and let the knife sink into flesh.

It took three seconds for the laugh of Jason to fill the room with noise. Five seconds for Takizawa to pull the knife from flesh and drop the metal onto the ground. Seven seconds to step back and fall.

Ten seconds for him to notice his instructor and partner dead from a single stab wound to the chest.

And eleven seconds for Takizawa Seidou to scream until his lungs bursts.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow that was certainly fun.**


	3. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**  
 **I'm not going to be on a lot I don't know when I'll be back because I am in trouble and my parents turned off the wi fi along with taking my phone and laptop. I'm had to find out the TV wifi password just to do this./**

 **Of course to make up for this when I comeback I'll post the missing chapters in a day. So if I'm gone for 3 weeks I'll try to post 3 chapters in a day.**

 **I apologize to those who were waiting for the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yayyyyy another chapter.**

 **Enjoy~!**

When he first began working with Houji, Takizawa knew from the very start that Houji would always have his back. He never for one moment thought that Houji wouldn't protect him, wouldn't help him, wouldn't be there for him. This belief didn't even waver when he sat blindfolded; the raw fear nestled in the back of his throat like a parasite refusing to leave. Even then, he thought that there was a way.  
But as the torture began, Takizawa wasn't so sure anymore. The violent screams and bitter cries, the bone-chilling images of bright red blood spilling everywhere. It made the parasite called Fear go numb.  
 _Save yourself.  
Save yourself.  
Save yourself. _  
He screamed these words in his head like a repeated mantra, trying to convince himself that it was the right idea. He clung to them the way an infant would his mother. He thought them as he brandished the knife and delivered the final blow.  
Takizawa always thought Houji would have his back. He just never thought he would turn his on Houji's.

Now staring at the dead body, his eyes dull, he felt something snap. With shaking hands he gripped the bloodied knife once more and stood on unstable knees. His head turned towards the ghouls, face wet with tears and dirtied with mucus and soil. With a roar he lurched forward, trying to hurt the monsters.

His screams pierced the air as he sloppily slashed forward. The sound was torn, a mixture of bitter laughter and happy tears.  
Kaneki stealthily dodged his face blank. Takizawa felt the anger bubble up in his chest as Kaneki didn't reveal a teaspoon of emotion. "Feel pain," he growled, "suffer. _Rot._ " Takizawa's own voice felt foreign to even him.  
He ran forward, light on his feet, and his blade kissed Kaneki's skin. The sweet, sultry sound of flesh tearing was nearly orgasmic to Takizawa and he couldn't help but moan and laugh. "More pain," he begged.  
"Look at you," Kaneki spat, "you're like a heroin addicted pig in need of a fix."  
Takizawa grunted and stumbled forward again. Kaneki caught the man's arm, which was raised high in order to deliver more stabs, and twisted it back. Takizawa shrieked as he heard a sickening _crack!_  
"Look at yourself," Kaneki hissed. "You're rabid. Sickening. Disgusting. Eyes wide and beady, skin cold with sweat, and teeth caked with blood. Which on one of us is the real monster here?"  
Takizawa screamed and tried to lash out, only to fall to his stomach. Kaneki swooped down and pulled Takizawa up by the collar before slamming him against the wall. "Do you not like being held like this?" he asked as he pushed down on Takizawa's broken arm. "Do you want me to kill you? Are you angry?" he hissed into the male's ear.  
Takizawa's body rippled before falling limp in Kaneki's hold. He shook and sobbed, tears and snot streaming down his face.  
"...I-I just want to be strong."  
Kaneki released him. Takizawa fell to his knees and hid behind his hands. He looked through his fingers at Kaneki only to see that there was not a drop of blood on him. His clothes were torn from where the blade had cut. Takizawa had been so positive that Kaneki had been wounded. But his mind was broken, the mirror of reality shattered, and the tunnel to madness was open.  
 **  
*One week later in the CCG***

"Stab wound to the heart," a man said, "a declaration of war. The ghouls didn't eat him, not one scavenged his remains, they didn't eat him alive. They killed Houji. They're mocking us," he boomed.  
"And if it wasn't a ghoul?" someone demanded.  
"What else would it have been, the Fairy Fucking Godmother?!"  
Insults were thrown back and forth, yelling across the room, threats. "None of us are safe! As long as ghouls exist, no one is safe. War hasn't begun, people, war has been going on, but we've all been too blind to see it! This is a wakeup call. This is a sign that we aren't as strong as we could be, that we aren't forever. Ghouls are the Gods and we are the worshippers, bending our backs and giving up our lives so they can eat. I say we trample the Gods, put an end to them. And I bet you anything that they're connected to the recent string of brutal murders. Ghouls are vicious. Soulless. Our wives and children are not safe, our partners and parents will not be able to truly be free until every single ghoul is eradicated from this world. Death to the false gods!"  
"Death to the false gods!" everyone chanted in reply.

 ***Back with Rize***

"Tsusuka Igarashi. Age, 27, male, blah, blah, blah..." She threw the file down at the man's feet. "Can you do it?" she asked with a grin.  
Takizawa pulled his body closer, his weak arm cradled close to his side and sloppily covered with a makeshift cast. His breath was ragged, his cheeks pale. "Why him?" he asked.  
"He's been giving information to the CCG. So, answer the question. Can you do it?"  
He swallowed a thick lump in his throat, raising a hand to pick at his lips and peel away some of the soft flesh. A bad habit that he had seemed to pick up. "I'm-I'm starving." His voice was dull, and he spoke as if he had yet to hear the words she had spoken.  
She laughed and knelt down beside him, careful not to ruin her pretty, white silk dress. "If you say you can, maybe I'll get you some scraps."  
She cocked her head. "No?"  
He remained silent after speaking once.  
She 'tsk'ed and stood. "If you change your mind, give a good scream," she purred as she walked out, shutting and bolting the door as she went.

Night came quickly after and the bolted doors now shook with force as the metal was hit. Muffled grunts could be heard as the banging picked up.

Heels hit against the floor making a soft clicking sound, a white silk dress moved gracefully around the pale legs of the binge eater. A neatly manicured hand reached out and tapped softly against the now dented metal walls, "I trust you're ready?"

Her voice was almost like the bells of heaven, delicately laced with the poisons of Hell.

All thumping on the other side ceased and the door slid open slowly revealing a lean man with snow white hair. Rize's lips curled slowly into a grin, "I'm confident that you won't mess this up." She stated as she tossed a dark robe at the man.

A grunt was all the received as she spun on her heel and walked down the hall.

 ***Small timeskip***

The moon shone from above, the stars hovering in the sky as the night held nothing but silence in the air. The few people who risked the outside walked quickly, eyes taking anything in and looking for possible predators.

One man, by the name of Tsusuka Igarashi walked quicker than the rest. Just an inch away from running down the pavement as cold sweat ran down his forehead. His eyes practically bulged out his skull as he looked around quickly.

Tsusuka was a tall man of average build. A scar from child hood incidents showed up here or there along his arms and legs. His height is what made him deemed intimidating by most. Though no matter how intimidating he might of looked he couldn't stop what happened next.

Bony fingers wrapped around his wrist and pulled. The silence was broken with a loud snap and another hand shot out to cover the males' mouth to prevent the scream that attempted to bubble out.

The man was dropped onto the floor and the hand was removed. Tsusuka took a deep breath and began mumbling incoherent words along the lines of wanting to be saved. Slowly his eyes opened, widening considerably as the predator bent down and loomed over him.

The figure was of average height, with a head full of white hair and a grin that broke the dried skin of their lips.

His pleads got louder as he looked at the figure.

A near inhumane snarl silenced him and pain bloomed over his front. Blood made its way up his throat and he whimpered.

Standing above him was Takizawa Seido. His hair was snow white and wispy while eyes shined with insanity. Fingers pulled at the dead skin of his dried lips and he pulled his hand from Tsusukas' middle and licked the blood up. Slowly the ex-investigator spoke, his voice broken yet enough to end the ramblings of Tsusuka, "Shut up, I'm trying to eat." He grumbled out before he began to devour the body below him. One singular kakugan shining was both hunger and insanity.

Takizawa, after so many difficulties, had become the monster he had feared so more. And he loved it.

 **/Okay the last half was complete crap, but unfortunately it got deleted and I had to rewrite it based on my memory.**

 **/Anywayyyy I finally got to update, even if it was late because my parents left for a while.**


	5. AN: Short break due to school

**A/N: Okay so obviously I've been gone a while, but unfortunately school is starting. I'm going to be taking a short break to sort things out though as I type this I'm working on the next chapter. I'm attempting on making it noticeably longer than the others due to the long wait.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't see why I hadn't done this earlier-

All of Tokyo Ghoul belongs to Ishida Sui~

The CCG was in an uproar since coming together to defeat the false Gods known as ghouls. It helped that along the way the organization had gained an inside spy who freely gave information of his own kind for his own freedom. It was sickening how low some people would go to keep themselves safe, though who were the CCG to judge, after all the only thing they really needed was the information that they gained from such a sick ghoul.

They started small, killing off just a few low ranking ghouls that matched the description that the sick ghoul had given them about some people in the new organization. Slowly, but surely, such small things went from killing single ghouls to small groups of them. And eventually they had wiped out a whole squad of ghouls who had been waiting to raid one of the CCG's own headquarters. To say they were feeling the high of victory would be an understatement.

That's when the information stopped coming.

Opinions of the Ghoul known as Tsusuka went into the air, some saying he bailed, some proposing that he was killed. The latter was in favor.

It wasn't long until Investigators saw the death as a good thing. This was a greeting, an acceptance to continue the war that had started when Ghouls first walked this planet. This was the beginning of another battle within this long war. And both sides were definitely not going to back down.

" _It's come to my attention that you aren't doing so well, Kaneki_ "

It had been so long since the half ghoul had heard this voice. It hadn't changed at all. The same famine lilt was there that made you think that you were always a few steps behind and practically staring death in the face.

As soon as Kaneki had picked up the phone he felt such a feeling wash over him despite knowing that he wasn't in any danger. He supposed past memories died hard.

His fingers had long since turned white from holding onto the wheel tightly and he was having a difficult time focusing on one thing. The ghoul's cold grey eyes showed no indication of the discomfort he felt as he slowly replied, "I wasn't aware that you were focused so much on my wellbeing." His voice was tight, silently demanding to know the reason behind this call.

" _There are a lot of things you aren't really aware of. Though I didn't call to suggest what and what not you are aware of. I wanted to speak to you. In private."_

The last part held a bit of a warning tone before the line went dead.

The car was mostly silent, the only sound being the straining of metal and the phone that had once been in Kaneki'

Driving up to the grand house never seemed to help Kaneki's thoughts from traveling. He had pulled out the keys from the ignition and stepped out, slamming the door perhaps a bit too hard behind him. The male walked slowly up the steps and towards the large oak door that stood in front of him. He hadn't thought that he'd be returning so soon.

Given the circumstances and the fact of who he was about to speak to Kaneki felt as if he had to stand tall. His eyes grew steely, cold even, and he straightened the suit that he had been wearing out. He raised his hand, knocking about seven times before allowing his hands to fall to his sides as the door opened smoothly. That's when he saw her.

It had been years. Yet, even after those times she still appeared the same. She still had her easily recognizable green-grey eyes and her long green toned hair that was put up into a messy bun. Neither of them spoke any words. They simply looked at each other and seemed to know exactly what was supposed to occur. Kaneki held out a hand which was happily taken by the girl in front of him and they made their way towards the car that he had parked out front.

The two stepped inside, closing the door before turning to look at each other.

Soft pink lips curled upwards and the girl spoke, " _It's been awfully long, hasn't it Kaneki~?"_

Said male gave a hum and a nod in agreement, "I'd have to say that I agree, Eto."

It wasn't long before the two found themselves sitting across from each other in a booth, an almost sheer colored curtain surrounding them. The scent of ghouls, humans, and human food drafted through the air, alerting any and all ghouls what type of establishment this was.

Silence took over to two as they simply sat across from each other.

Kaneki was the first to break it, "I recall you wanting to speak to me." He spoke easily, the want to get down to business already evident in his tone. Such tones made the woman of green toned hair part her lips to release a small laugh. "Always ready to get down to business, aren't we Neki~?"

Kaneki said nothing and as if a switch had been pulled the woman's attitude had went from playful to dead serious. The curl in her lips fell and her eyes glossed over with both confidence and a bit of cruelty. "You see, Neki. You've been in quite the tight spot lately haven't you?" Once again the other said nothing though the flicker in his eyes spoke louder than any words could. This made Eto's lips twitch.

"I've also heard that you've gained a new pet. Though I wanted to make sure that was true."

A slight nod answered her questions and she clasped her hands together happily, "How wonderful!" Her grin was enough to give away what her next question would've been and before the words even formed Kaneki's eyes had widened,

 _"_ _I want to merge our organizations, just like old times!"_

Wow I haven't updated in forever! This chapter isn't as long as I had intended for it to be It was meant to be around 2,000 words, but I ended up cutting it short so I could at least have a reply in by tonight. I'll definitely have the next part up soon.

There was something that I had been planning to say, but I kind of forgot it as I went so oh well.

Anyway, look who I introduced. Tbh I've always loved the thoughts of Kaneki and Eto working together as fellow one eyes so that's exactly what I'm going to do.

Well until next time feel free to give any pointers ^^


	7. NEW STORY?

**_Okay this is rather important, and I won't even come up with a large excuse as to why I haven't updated. I've recently, aka just a few minutes ago went over and read through the story again and decided to restart it. Now, before people begin to hate the fact that I'll take 50 years+ to do it I really won't. Most of the restart will be Longer while being the same things as before. I just want to clarify some things and have it to where it isn't going all over the place. I really hope you guys understand and I'll have the new one up as soon as possible!_**


	8. NEW STORY IS UP

NEW STORY HAS BEEN POSTED

LINK:

s/12308455/1/The-Rise-of-an-Empire


End file.
